<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How they became to be by Goblin_Dusy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345463">How they became to be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin_Dusy/pseuds/Goblin_Dusy'>Goblin_Dusy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Headcanon, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin_Dusy/pseuds/Goblin_Dusy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A request for how Regis and Geralt started dating</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How they became to be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Background:<br/>Regis was stuck in layers of complex layers which forced him to stay in Toussaint. To his death and revival, a spell still holds onto him. The past- And no not his youth, I mean a little before his downfall. New friends he meets was the spell, collecting any books about or made from them. </p><p>The vampire is quite found of dandelions books, especially the ones with his songs. Dare I say his more favorite ones are the song of Geralt? I do, though he has learned more about humans through dandelions poems and songs,  cannot help to miss the great white wolf.</p><p>Often he misses his small group of friends, deeply sadden that most had died but that drives his thoughts that some are still are alive. Life is precious at least for Mortals and now Regis truly understands that. But often he wonders if Geralt had grieved him, missed him and loved him even buy as a friend. Yet never had Regis tried to seek Geralt for the reason if what if Geralt wouldn't be happy to see him? Perhaps it was absurd. And he didn't want to leave Dettlaff either, how could he? He loves his blood brother and even though he is very confident Dettlaff would let him look for Geralt. Though his doubts and fears couldn't let him go. Besides he knows Geralt is fine by himself.</p><p>So seeing Geralt again, after all of this time that marched right away, and back in Toussaint was a lot to him. Maybe almost an overload in many ways. Broken but washed with excitement, relief, and a new emotion. <br/>----</p><p>How they first come to be:<br/>Once Geralt finds Dettlaff and lets him go, and Regis looking and after some time finding him. Regis does come by Geralt's place to update him that everything is fine. </p><p>It was supposed to be a quick thing- but no. Geralt hugged the vampire closely and inviting him in for a bite to eat. Which Regis couldn't say no to. After the meal and just drinking Geralt's new wine, even the one that was named after the witcher. </p><p>A cute moment happened as they tasted the wine, joking and softly being smartasses at each other. This leads Regis to confess his feelings for Geralt.... Well kind of. It was very coded, and as much as I like Geralt sometimes that just flies right by his head which isn't the only thing that stops him too. The witcher has a deep scar that makes him feel like he's not worthy of love. Regis relates in a way so he understands that scar. But yet he's subtle about his feelings, never going too deep. So after his slight confession, he leaves Geralt wishing him a good night. </p><p>Only when Geralt understands what Regis was trying to say when he was laying down. Already having a hard time sleeping because of his racing thoughts. </p><p>Well actually once he realizes what Regis said, he races on roach to the vampire's home. Catching Regis by surprise and attacking with a bear hug. Roll confessions off of the witcher's tongue. Things like he never forgot about Regis and was deeply saddened by his death. Hell, he had nightmares that truly fucked him up. Geralt just keeps opening up as they held onto each other, slight tears escaped here and there. But that night was a brand new start to something oddly beautiful. </p><p>Relationship headcanons: </p><p>Now I would like to start off, their lives would become a bit more domestic, but there's still going to be an adventure somewhere. Regis will actually be the one filling that and encouraging Geralt to have his fun. Even joining on some of the fun once and awhile. Maybe even setting some adventures up for his lover.</p><p>A lot of dates around cities even doing sweet things and helping others. Sometimes helping Dettlaff in many ways, but mostly helping him give out toys that he makes for the kids. </p><p>Regis moves most of his things into Geralt's underground Wine room. Filling it with herbs, books and so on. Oh definitely uses Geralt's Alchemy room, totally geeks out when he first saw it. Brewing potions is a passion that the two enjoy chatting about.<br/>Also having that area to himself is great on Regis and to the both of them. Both enjoy some time to themselves. Also, Regis does go back to the cemetery to collect mandrake roots and other herbs. <br/>Sometimes they'll have small dates just collecting herbs. </p><p>I can see the two talking about scars and tattoos to each other. <br/>I totally headcanon Regis with tattoos over his body. Though Geralt probably stays bare but gets one raven tattoo on his shoulder or something. <br/>Totally can see them hanging around tattoo shops at times.<br/>/yes tattoos exist back then 😔/</p><p>They also just hang out in shops, libraries or any local friend parties. </p><p>Both don't really like to show much affection in public but you know that they are very close. It just shows. They'll definitely do some hand-holding, Regis is typically the first one to do that.</p><p>They enjoy a lazy day once in a while, just holding each other. Regis enjoying Geralt's heartbeat.</p><p>Geralt likes to tease and fluff Regis feathers which Geralt thinks is a very cute sight. </p><p>Regis definitely patches up Geralt. And Geralt does go to Regis for haircuts. <br/>Regis goes to Geralt when he needs herbs, things at the store and some things that only monsters have. (Sometimes that's usually a set up because Geralt is being grumpy and he needs adventure)</p><p>Geralt doesn't join his tribe because he's well. A witcher which is awkward anyway. Though he does get to understand vampire culture, Regis the same with witcher culture. But! Geralt and Dettloff do become friends which relieves Regis greatly. </p><p>I just think they would be a very interesting couple, never truly leaving heroics deeds and continuing to spread kindness while they try to enjoy life too. Settle down, make some friends and love each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>